Teardrops on my guitar
by Lady Snowstorm
Summary: I'm not to good at writing summarys,but i can tell it's a Magor AxP with minor SxH. Hope you like it.Also it's been changed alittle bit.
1. Chapter 1

Hey it's me Lady Snowstorm I hope you enjoy this songfic and I hope to write a sequel but only if you guys want. So on with the story. Oh ya here are the storm hawks ages

Aerrow: 19, Piper: 19, Finn: 20, Stork: 21, Junko: 20 and Radarr: who knows?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Storm Hawks or this song

--

Piper walked into her room with tears running down her cheeks. She had just saw the man she loved all happy and smiley with Starling, almost like he told her, he loved her and she loved him back. Piper turned on her radio and it started playing Teardrops on my Guitar. Even in her situation she couldn't help laugh at how well this song fit her mood. Piper started to sing along.

**"Drew looks at me, I fake a smile a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without"**

Piper starts to sing louder and with more feeling.

**"Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He's says he's so in love, he's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night"**

Piper sits down and curls up in a ball on her bed, tears still running down her cheeks as she continues.

**"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do"**

Piper is so caught up in the song she doesn't hear the door open, and Aerrow walk in all happy that he found his crush.

**"Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful; eyes and know she's lucky cause"**

Aerrow couldn't believe his eyes or ears, here was his secret love,crying and singing along to nuch a sad song.

**"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do"**

Aerrow wanted to go over there, hold her tight and tell her he loved her.

**"So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight"**

Pipers tears started to slow down. She still had not seen Aerrow.

**"He's the reason for my the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into…"**

Aerrow slowly starts making his way over to her.

**"Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see."  
**  
"I'm so silly," Piper said after the song finished, "Aerrow would never love me."

"How would you know?" asked Aerrow from now right beside her.

Piper jumped a little bit, she thought she was the only one here.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off with your girlfriend?" Piper asked

"I'm here cause I wanted to tell you something, and what girlfriend?" said Aerrow

"Starling." answered Piper

'Starling isn't my girlfriend, Piper." Aerrow replied

"Then why were you two so happy?" Piper asked

"Because, Starling told me, that Harrier asked her to marry him, that's why we were so happy." Answered Aerrow

"Ohh," Piper said, "and what did you want to tell me."

"Piper, I-I l-love you." Aerrow shuttered

Pipers eyes widened

"Aerrow, I love you too." Piper replied

Neither of them noticed how closed they were till right then. They were only and centimeter apart. It would only take one twitch and they would be kissing. Aerrow then leaned forward, and took Pipers lips for eyes widened then slowly closed. Her arms went around his neck and into his hair, while his went around her waist. Five minutes later they slowly pulled apart for air

"Wow." Aerrow and Piper said in unison

In the background they heard Finn say "Radarr give me back my hair gel."

"I'd better go and make sure everything's ok." Aerrow said

"Ok, see ya." Piper replied

"See ya." Aerrow said while walking out the door.

--

Six months later (around spring)

"We did it, Atmos is save!" yelled Aerrows long lost sister Star (from another story I plan on writing).

"Yah," Replied Aerrow, "Hey does anyone know where Piper is? I have something I have to ask her."

"I'm right here, Aerrow." Piper replied as she walked through the crowd of battle-worn squadrons

Everyone gasped. Piper looked worse then anyone else. She had a deep cut going down her leg which gave her a tiny limp, a huge gash on her right arm, a shallow cut on her cheek, and what looked to be crystal burns all over her arms, legs and face.

"Piper, are you ok?" asked Suzi Lo

"I'm fine." Piper replied

"Who did you just battle?" Finn asked

"Master Cyclonis." Piper answered as everyone gasped again. "What did you want to ask me Aerrow?"

"First, follow me." Aerrow said

So they walked or limped to a secluded area.

"So what did you want to ask?" Piper asked

Aerrow took something out of his pants pocket and got down on one knee as Pipers eyes widened and said

"Piper we've been through so much, so Piper will you marry me."

"YES!" Piper exclaimed and through her arms around his neck

Aerrow peeled her arms off his neck and put the ring on her left ring finger. Then pulled her in for a kiss, which was interrupted by cheers and wolf calls. They pulled away blushing.

'So you two finally got together, eh." Suzi Lo said

Aerrow and Piper looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked a confused Junko

"Where have you guys been for six months." replied Piper

"Huh?" Starling asked

"She means we've been together for six months." Aerrow explained

"WHAT, and you never told us!" Star yelled

"Then what was all the yelling and kissing about, eh?" asked Suzi Lo

Piper and Aerrow exchanged smiles

"This is what all the yelling and kissing was all about." Piper answered and showed everyone the ring.

"OMG, your getting married!" yelled Star

"How did you guys get together?" asked Starling

Aerrow and Piper shared hidden smiles.

"Let's just say it all started with two other Sky Knights getting married, sadness and a song." explained Piper

"We'll let you guys figure out who hot engaged six months ago." Aerrow said

"Six months ago…" Stork said thinking, "Hey isn't that when Starling and Harrier got engaged."

"Yeah it is… Wait so they got together because of me and Starling." Harrier said

"Ding, Ding, Ding we have a winner." Piper said

"What was the song?" asked Star

"Teardrops on my guitar, now no more questions." Piper said

"One more question." begged Star, "Why that song?"

"Fine, we'll tell you, but on the Condor after we're all patched up." Piper said sighing

"Okay." Everyone but Aerrow and Piper said.

--

After the story (you already know the story and I'm being a little lazy to type it all again).

"So that's what happened." Aerrow said

"Whoa, man intense." Finn said

"And look at the time, it's just about midnight, we better go." Starling said

Everyone but the Storm Hawks and Star agreed.

"Goodbye Storm Hawks, till we meet again." Harrier said as everyone got up and left as they yelled bye over her their shoulders

"Bye." Star and the Storm Hawks said

Once everyone was gone Stork said, "We'd better get to sleep or else we may be too tired and then we'll crash into a mountain and we'll be doomed."

Everyone agreed except on the part on being doomed. Aerrow and Piper walked to Aerrows room. They waited till the door shut so they could strip down to either there boxers or tank top and shorts.

"It was pretty intense today huh, Piper." Aerrow said as he slid into bed with his finance.

"Yah, it was pretty intense, at least everyone is ok." Piper replied as she lied down with her back facing away from Aerrow so she could lie closer to him.

"Goodnight Piper." Aerrow said before giving her a quick kiss and drifting off to sleep.

"Goodnight Aerrow." Piper replied before also drifting off to sleep.

--

So what did you guys think I hope you liked it. You guys can tell me if you guys want either a sequel of them getting married or a different couple. Also I plan on writing a story where everyone excepted Aerrow and Piper meet Star. So please review

See the little button it's lonely press it


	2. AN

I'm sorry for having to do this but right now I need to go hiatus for now, but also I need to put some stories up for adoption, I have been busy writing another story for a class, which has been taking up all my time, I don't plan on putting up all my stories, just the ones which I have no idea how to continue. So if any of you wish to adopt these stories let me know.

_**TWIN POWER**_

_**THE PRINCESS OF DUEL MONSTERS**_

_**THE MAKO MIKO **_

_**SURPRISING ROMANCE, TERRIFING SHOCK**_

_**OUR SONG**_

If anyone is willing to adopt these stories, I will gladly help, but I just can't write them anymore. Sorry

Lady Snowstorm.


End file.
